Kiss again
by Rhape
Summary: Yaoi. Dark LinkXLink. Link jugaba en el bosque perdido cuando conoció a un niño identico a él. Remake de Kiss.
1. El otro niño

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Soy _Rhape Seuhans_. Quizás me recuerden por fics como "Balada del Héroe", "Rainy Day" y otros Dark LinkXLink, sobre todo por "Kiss", el cual lo escribí en el año 2006 y ahora comparte título con este nuevo.

Me preguntarán: **¿Por qué este fic también lleva la palabra Kiss en el título?** Debido a los remakes en N3DS de los juegos Ocarina of Time y Majora's Mask, decicí que sería buena idea hacer un remake de "Kiss". Al ser el primer fanfic que publiqué, y siendo que lo escribí hace casi 9 años, en aquel tiempo no tenía la capacidad de escribir todo lo que quería ni cómo lo quería decir, por lo que quiero reescribir varias cosas e incluir otras que en su momento no supe cómo meter a la historia pero sin cambiar la trama principal. Espero lo lean y sea de su agrado.

Si quieren leer el fic original pueden entrar a mi perfil y buscarlo, pero, si no quieren encontrarse con un fic inmaduro escrito por una niña de 15 años, les recomiendo mejor esperar las actualizaciones de éste xD

¡Cómo sea! Espero desfruten leerlo como yo de escribirlo.

* * *

Link miraba a oscuras su habitación, arremolinándose en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Recordaba con nostalgia el día en que conoció a aquel niño...

En un día como cualquier otro Link caminaba por el Bosque Perdido, muy a pesar de que sabía que era un sitio estrictamente prohibido para los kokiris, pues estos, al ser una raza débil, eran presa fácil para las plantas carnívoras, pero a Link eso no le importaba, o quizás era que no tenía mucha noción de lo que era el peligro; por lo que solía adentrarse solo al bosque buscando algo con qué entretenerse mientras esquivaba cualquier amenaza sin problemas.

Y puesto que ningún kokiri quería jugar con él por aún no tener un hada, solía estar solo. Aunque tenía una amiga, Saria, pero al ser esta una chica no siempre le seguía en todos los juegos, y menos si se trataba de entrar en ese bosque. Link en verdad deseaba tener un amigo niño con quien poder jugar, pero también estaba feliz de que Saria lo aceptase incluso sin un hada.

Ahora el kokiri se divertía juntando insectos para después dejarlos en libertad. Simplemente los perseguía para ver si podía atraparlos, felicitándose a sí mismo si lograba capturarlos, sin preocuparse mucho de que su cabello rubio y sus ropas verdes se ensuciaran de barro y sudor.

El tiempo transcurre rápido para aquellos que no le dan importancia, y eso le ocurrió a Link, el cual sólo se percató que faltaban pocas horas para el anochecer cuando escuchó a los lobos aullar, signo de que saldrían pronto de sus escondites para salir a cazar. Alarmado, supo que no tenía mucho tiempo para que cayera la noche y que debía regresar a la protección de su casa.

Antes de dar un paso para encaminarse a la salida escuchó un ruido y sintió una presencia extraña en unos arbustos cercanos. No se trataba de un ruido familiar, conocía el bosque y sus habitantes como la palma de su manita; eran pisadas que no se escuchaban como un animalito ni de una bestia que conociera. Quizás se trataba de algo peor...

Link, armándose de coraje y una pequeña daga (la cual usaba para cortar flores y regalárselas a Saria como gesto de amistad), se abalanzó sobre el arbusto, y fue demasiado tarde cuando vio que no se trataba de un monstruo que pretendía atacarlo sino de un niño. Enseguida, y con terror, cerró los ojos para no verse a sí mismo haciéndole de daño, aunque aquello fue innecesario porque pronto sintió como su muñeca era retenida con fuerza.

Al abrir los ojos, Link pudo haber jurado que miraba su reflejo sobre el agua sino fuera porque el otro niño tenía notables diferencias con él. Cabello negro, ojos tan rojos como la sangre y una tez blanquecina como leche, además de que su vestimenta era prácticamente igual a la de un kokiri, pero de color negro y del pecho le sobresalía una piedra roja con motivos tribales. Fuera de eso, ¡eran idénticos!

Después de observarse uno al otro por varios segundo, el chico por fin lo soltó pero Link seguía sin saber qué hacer o decir. Se encontraba demasiado confundido y sus pensamientos muy enredados. Nunca en sus 11 años de vida se había topado con alguien tan parecido a él.

-_ Tú debes ser Link, ¿no es cierto? _\- habló el chico con una sonrisa amable, aunque algo extraña.

\- _Uh... Sí _– cabeceó - _¿Pe-pero cómo lo sabes?_ \- preguntó nervioso, tratando de no parecer sorprendido, pues el otro chico parecía bastante tranquilo con la situación. Algo en él no le gustaba...

\- _Lo supuse por nuestro parecido_ – replicó sin contestar enteramente la pregunta, mirándolo de pies a cabeza de nuevo – _Mi nombre es Dark Link_ – hizo una reverencia inclinando el torso hacia adelante, a lo cual Link dio pasos hacia atrás, asustado, no entendiendo qué significaba aquel acto. Al darse cuenta de eso el de cabello negro rió divertido – _No temas, no te haré daño_ -

Al ver que la sonrisa de Dark Link era sincera, Link se sintió un poco más en confianza, aunque sin intención de bajar la guardia.

\- _... ¿Eres un Kokiri también? Nunca te he visto en la aldea_ – se atrevió a preguntar. Su curiosidad podía más que el miedo.

El niño negó con la cabeza.

_\- No soy un Kokiri, soy un Gerudo -_

_\- ¿Gerudo? ¿Eso qué es?_ \- dijo sin darse cuenta que se acercaba "a su reflejo" para hablar más cómodamente.

\- _Los Gerudos somos una raza guerrera que vive en lo más profundo del desierto de las planicies de Hyrule. Soportamos el calor del Sol y eso nos da el poder de superar cualquier obstáculo –_ contestó con orgullo, llevándose un puño cerca del corazón, con tal memoria, como si lo escuchase decir muy seguido – _No hay otra raza que se nos compare en agilidad y..._ \- quiso continuar hasta que se percató que Link lo miraba con admiración. Por alguna razón eso lo puso nervioso y dejó de hablar.

El rubio aprovechó para tomar la palabra de nuevo.

\- _Si eres un Gerudo, eso significa que... ¡eso significa que vienes de fuera! _\- dijo animado.

Uno de los deseos más profundos del kokiri era saber que había más allá de la villa. No era porque no le gustase vivir allí, era más bien que había nacido con un espíritu aventurero que ni el mismo entendía y siempre le traía problemas con Saria, porque la chica nunca terminaba de preocuparse por él cuando hacía cosas peligrosas.

Link quería conocer el mundo y a todos los que vivían en él.

Y lo siguiente que Dark Link supo es que el rubio comenzó a bombardearlo con tantas preguntas a la vez que apenas si entendía lo que decía.

\- _¡H-hey! ¡Ya basta! _\- exclamó molesto al sentirse hostigado.

\- _Ah, lo siento... _\- dijo Link cabizbajo. Por fin había encontrado un niño que le hablaba a pesar de no tener un hada y ya lo había hecho enojar...- _Ya no haré más preguntas _-

\- _Eh... N-no dije nada de eso _– contestó enseguida. No le gustó ver ese gesto de tristeza en su rostro – _Sólo decía que no puedo contestar más de una pregunta a la vez_ – mostró una media sonrisa y con una mano acarició la frente de Link, como si de un cachorrito regañado se tratara.

Link, además de sentirse aliviado, sintió como sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza. Jamás había experimentado algo así con el tacto de alguien. Alzó la vista y miró a Dark Link con timidez. Pero después de unos segundos cayó en cuenta de algo y su curiosidad le ganó otra vez.

\- _Si los Gerudos viven más allá del desierto, ¿qué haces aquí?_ -

Link no conocía por experiencia propia el exterior, pero entre los kokiris se contaban leyendas y tenían alguna idea de cómo se debía ver el mapa de Hyrule.

Dark Link retrocedió sorprendido por la pregunta.

\- _Eso...eh... - _se llevó una mano a la nuca, pensativo – _Me perdí de camino a casa -_

-_ ¿Cómo? ¿Qué te perdiste?_ \- repitió confundido.

\- _¡Sí, eso! ¡Me perdí! _\- sonrió de manera forzada.

Link, al ver que el chico no quería contestar otra cosa, fingió creerle.

\- _Uh, está bien... Por cierto, dijiste que los Gerudos son una raza fuerte, ¿no? _\- continuó la plática anterior – _Los Kokiris no somos muy fuertes que digamos..._ \- dijo con cierta pena -_ ¿Crees que podrías enseñarme a cómo ser fuerte? -_

\- _¿Umm? ¿Yo?... No creo ser el indicado para enseñarte algo así_ -

_\- ¿Por qué? -_

_\- Tampoco sé que es lo que es ser fuerte..._ \- dijo más para sí mismo, por lo que Link apenas si pudo entenderle – _Como sea. Ya debo irme, mi padre me llama_ – dijo de pronto, tocando con cierto temor la piedra roja de su pecho.

\- _¿¡Eh!? ¿Ya te vas? Pe-pero... ¿Volveremos a vernos?_ \- preguntó el rubio, esperanzado y algo triste de que el otro tuviera que irse.

Quizás la primera impresión que tuvo de Dark Link lo llenó de malas vibras, pero después de haber hablado con él se dio cuenta que era un buen chico. Aunque aún tenía dudas al respecto, realmente quería que fueran amigos.

\- _Sí, es posible que nos volvamos a ver... -_ contestó y dio una media vuelta para marcharse, pero antes de hacerlo devolvió sus pasos - _¿Qué tal un beso de despedida? -_

-_ ¿Un "beso"?_ \- Link ladeó la cabeza sin entender a que se refería -_ ¿Y eso qué es? _-

-_ ¿No sabes lo que es un beso? _\- cuestionó extrañado – _Entonces lo te mostraré_ – tomó al rubio de los hombros y posó sus labios sobre su mejilla derecha.

Link sintió un calor agradable al sentir los labios del pelinegro en su piel y se preguntó cómo es que no conocía esa acción de despedida.

_\- Adiós -_

_\- Es-espera... _\- queriendo practicar lo recién aprendido, con suma vergüenza, Link le devolvió el beso en la mejilla y se separó enseguida.

Dark Link se llevó una mano a donde recibió el beso, sorprendido de que se sintiera tan diferente a un beso dado por las gerudo.

\- _N-nos vemos luego_ – dijo, ahora él sintiéndose confundido por el acto, y salió corriendo antes de que Link pudiera avisarle que por donde iba no era el camino correcto hacia la salida.

Pero cuando Link quiso alcanzarlo pareció como si Dark Link hubiese desaparecido, ya no escuchaba sus pasos ni estaba hundido el pasto donde debería haber pisado.

Los lobos comenzaron a aullar más fuertes, ya faltaba poco muy para la noche, así que Link también corrió para llegar pronto a la salida.

-_ Ya te estabas tardando_ – dijo Saria con una leve sonrisa, sorprendiendo al rubio que no contaba con que su amiga lo estaría esperando en la entrada del Bosque Perdido - _¿Pasó algo para que te entretuvieras tanto? -_

\- _¡Saria! Yo...eh...no _– al verla preocupada, prefirió no hablarle del chico que acababa de conocer, pues ni él mismo estaba seguro de si podía confiar en él –_ Me distraje un poco y se me pasó el tiempo. Lo siento... -_

La chica peliverde entornó la mirada. Lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que mentía, pero también se dio cuenta de que, fuera lo que fuera que le haya sucedido, Link parecía feliz, por lo que prefirió no hacerle más preguntas para no incomodarlo.

\- _Umm... está bien. Te perdono. Pero no lo hagas de nuevo, ¿sí? ¡me tenías muy preocupada! _\- Link asintió con la cabeza – _Bien. Pero ya es tarde. Es hora de ir a casa_ -

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Link bostezó, ya algo adormilado, y cerró lentamente los ojos para dormir, no sin antes preguntarse si volvería a ver a Dark Link.

* * *

**Sugerencias, quejas, preguntas, mentadas de madre, e-mails bombas; dejen reviews n-n**


	2. La cita

**Reviews:  
Mikuday-chan:** ¡Sí, estoy viva y coleando! A causa de la universidad no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, pero no te preocupes, pronto actualizaré Balada del Héroe ;D  
Me alegro que te guste Kiss, el cual yo también le tengo un gran cariño, y espero que el remake igual sea de tu agrado. ¡Gracias por el review! n-n

* * *

\- _Hey, ¡despierta, dormilón! _-

Link escuchó que una voz aguda le gritaba al tiempo que sentía ligeros golpecitos en la cabeza. Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que se trataba de una pequeña hada azul.

\- _¿Uh?... ¿Navi? - se sentó en la cama y bostezó _– Navi, ¿Qué sucede? -

\- _¡Vamos! ¡Deprisa! El Gran árbol Deku te está esperando _-

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Link caminaba con lentitud y cautela, no sabiendo exactamente si lo que sentía era temor o realmente era un inconsciente como Mido, el jefe de los kokiris, le solía decir. Pero no era exactamente miedo lo que sentía mientras caminaba hacía la salida de la Villa Kokiri, el lugar donde se crió y el cual ningún kokiri tenía permitido salir.

Normalmente Link habría declinado una misión así... Salvar al mundo de un aún desconocido peligro, pero el Gran árbol Deku le confesó no ser un Kokiri, que era un Hylian el cual su madre, antes de morir, lo dejó a cargo del árbol. Al principio Link sintió tristeza y de alguna manera comprendió del por qué era tan diferente a los otro niños y por qué no contaba con un hada como los demás, pero al mismo tiempo fue un alivio, pues eso significaba que podría abandonar la villa para emprender un viaje y buscar las 3 piedras espirituales para derrotar al mal, de las cuales ya contaba con una. Y el hecho de haber podido derrotar a una araña gigante que mataba por dentro al Gran árbol Deku le hizo ganar confianza en sí mismo.

\- _Así que te vas... -_

Link se dio media vuelta y vio a su mejor amiga al otro lado del puente. La chica sonreía, pero su miraba la traicionaba con ojos húmedos.

\- _Sí. Debo hacerlo... _\- replicó cortante. Pero en realidad sólo buscaba no dejar también salir las lágrimas. Saria era su más preciada amiga... En verdad la extrañaría.

\- _Lo sé_ – se acercó lentamente al rubio, lo tomó de la muñeca izquierda hasta extender su mano y dejó en ella una ocarina – _Toma. Para ti... Te dará suerte_ -

\- _Saria... Yo...Volveré, lo prometo_ – guardó el regalo y comenzó a correr sin mirar atrás, dejando a su amiga y todo lo que conocía, pero sin intención de olvidar.

Cuando Link estuvo consciente de que había salido de la Villa Kokiri, se topó con un amplio paraje verde y a lo lejos vio asomarse un castillo. Por lo que sabía, ese era su próximo destino para hablar con la Princesa Zelda.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Link quedó maravillado desde el instante en que cruzó el portón de entrada a la ciudad dentro del castillo. Todo allí era distinto al lugar donde vivió toda su vida. Incluso se sorprendió al ver gente adulta. Nunca había visto a un adulto, ni siquiera en ilustraciones de libros, y ahora veía a muchos reunidos y conversando alegremente. Lo que sí pudo reconocer fue a animalitos diversos como perros, gatos, y cuccos, esos sí estaban en los libros.

Olvidándose un momento de su misión, tuvo curiosidad de ver todo lo que pudiera, caminando entre las tiendas, tocando el agua de la fuente y preguntándose cómo es que el agua salia de abajo para arriba, y viendo como los niños hylianos se divertían juntos a pesar de no tener un hada. Quiso continuar mirando la plaza pero por error llegó a un callejón solitario, y mientras buscaba cómo regresar al centro de la ciudad percibió una mirada que lo puso en alerta.

\- _Nos encontramos de nuevo, Link_ – escuchó que una voz familiar le habló. Se dio la vuelta y quedó paralizado al ver de quien se trataba.

\- _Dark Link_ – es todo lo que pudo decir.

Estaba entre sorprendido y alegre. Hacía casi un mes desde que se conocieron y no se habían vuelto a ver. Incluso volvió varias veces al Bosque Perdido con la esperanza de encontrarlo, pero nada. Y ahora que lo tenía enfrente ya no estaba seguro de por qué quería verlo de nuevo.

\- _Veo que te acuerdas de mí. Eso me halaga _– Dark Link se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla como saludo. El rubio retrocedió con vergüenza -_ ¿No vas a darme un beso también? _\- preguntó divertido al verlo tan nervioso.

Link asintió un par de veces y regresó el saludo, separándose enseguida.

\- _¿Sabes, Link? Hoy tengo el día libre y me gustaría conocer la ciudad, ¿quisieras tener una cita conmigo? -_

_\- ... ¿Una cita? ¿Eso es qué es? -_

_\- Umm... a decir verdad no estoy seguro_ – se llevó una mano al mentón – _Las Gerudo me dijeron que una cita es cuando dos personas que se gustan hacen cosas divertidas -_

-_ Aaaah..._ \- dijo ante la respuesta. Se cruzó de brazos y en su mente se formuló otra pregunta –_ Espera, no entiendo. Si es algo que dos personas que se gustan hacen, ¿por qué me dijiste si...? -_

El pelinegro rió antes de que Link pudiera terminar de cuestionarle.

\- _¿No es obvio? Es porque me gustas –_ sonrió y lo tomó de las manos.

Al escuchar la declaración, Link prácticamente se convirtió en piedra, no sabiendo exactamente qué pensar o decir en respuesta. Sintió retortijones en su estómago, pero no era de asco ni ganas de vomitar, eran de puros nervios. Tras unos segundos, intentó tranquilizarse pensando que Dark Link se refería a "gustar" en sentido de amistad, como su relación con Saria. Pero las dudas se disiparon cuando el pelinegro plantó sus labios sobre los suyos.

Si ese acto hubiese sucedido un mes atrás, el rubio no habría entendido su significado. Pero días después de conocer a Dark Link, fingiendo nulo interés en el asunto, le preguntó a Saria si sabía lo que era "un beso" y ésta contestó que era cuando dos personas que se gustan juntan sus labios para mostrar su amor, o que al menos eso había leído en un libro.

Link, habiéndose recuperado del asombro, empujó al otro niño. El beso no le disgustó, pero tampoco estaba seguro de sus sentimientos por él como para "mostrarle amor".

-_ Yo...eh..._ \- intentó hablar para preguntarle el por qué lo había besado, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca.

\- _No tienes que decir nada _– interrumpió Dark Link con una sonrisa ganadora –_ Sé que también te gusto -_

\- _¡¿Gus-gustarme?!_ \- exclamó con la cara roja - _¡Pero nunca he dicho algo así!_ -

\- _No tienes que decirlo, es obvio. Nadie se puede resistir a alguien como yo _– dijo acomodándose el cabello tal cual galán.

Link entornó la mirada sin poderse creerse lo que escuchaba. Juraría haber visto un comportamiento así antes por parte de Mido. ¿Cómo se le decía a ese tipo de personas? ¿Presumidos?

\- _¡Cómo sea! Vayamos a divertirnos_ – dijo tomando una mano del rubio y jalándola con fuerza para comenzar a caminar.

El rubio trató de soltarse pero sus intentos fueron en vano, el pelinegro era más fuerte que él. Al poco rato se rindió y dejó que Dark Link lo guiara.

Pasaron algunos locales y llegaron a uno con la leyenda de "Tiro al blanco". Link reconoció enseguida ese juego, solía jugarlo mucho con Saria (era la única cosa "de niños" que la kokiri se permitía hacer). Entraron al lugar y compitieron por quién atinaba más blancos, ganando Link con un perfecto record de 50 mientras Dark Link apenas alcanzaba los 39 puntos.

\- _Nunca seré bueno para esto_ – se quejó el pelinegro con un suspiro – _Mi niñera me mataría si supiera que perdí contra un novato -_

\- _¿Eh? ¿Hablas de mí?_ \- preguntó sin darle importancia al título mientras observaba en el mostrador los objetos que podía canjear como premio.

\- _Sí, hablo de ti _– le apuntó con un dedo –_ ¡No entiendo como alguien sin entrenamiento como tú le gana a alguien como yo que es entrenado por las mejores guerreras gerudo! -  
\- Uh, ¿debo pedir perdón? -_

-_ ¡Bah! Olvídalo_ – exclamó tratando de no sonar frustrado pero sus ceño fruncido lo delataban – _Vayamos a otro lugar... -_

\- _Espera... _\- Link lo tomó de la muñeca y el pelinegro se volvió a mirarlo, a lo que después se dio cuenta que el rubio le ofrecía un pequeño conejo de trapo de color morado.

\- _¿Q-qué? ¿Me lo estás dando? -_

\- _Sí _– asintió con la cabeza y le mostró una sonrisa _– Recuerdo que dijiste que querías ganar este muñeco, así que te lo doy -_

Dark Link seguía sin salir de su sorpresa, y sin decir nada más tomó al conejo entre sus manitas al tiempo que pudo sentir como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

\- _Gra-gracias, en serio..._ \- miró al suelo un momento, pensando en lo que diría después – _Link, yo..._ \- se detuvo de pronto, llevándose una mano a la piedra de su pecho – _Lo siento. Debo irme ya -_

_\- ¿Irte? ¿A dónde? -_

\- _Eeh... no puedo decírtelo. Pero ten por seguro que volveremos a vernos_ – tomó al rubio de las mejillas, y a pesar de que éste esperaba un beso en la boca, se lo dio en la frente.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Link necesitaba ver a la Princesa Zelda para poder llevar a cabo su misión, pero los guardias del castillo no le dejaban pasar. Gracias a una niña llamada Malon supo de un camino oculto al costado del castillo, el cual la niña descubrió por error cuando perseguía a uno de sus cuccos; tan solo debía pasar por detrás de algunos guardias escondiéndose entre los arbustos hasta llegar al camino indicado.

Al entrar y cerciorarse que no había nadie a la vista, continuó por un pasillo casi a hurtadillas, teniendo cuidado de no llamar la atención, sobre todo porque no sabía por dónde iba o dónde podría encontrarse a la princesa. Fue al llegar a un jardín con una enorme variación de flores cuando vio a una niña hylian vestida con elegantes ropas blancas y rosas, en las cuales tenía tejida el símbolo de la Trifuerza.

Link se acercó normalmente hasta ella, sin ya importarle hacer ruido, pero la niña parecía distraída mirando el interior del su castillo por una ventana.

\- _Uhmm... disculpa, ¿eres la Princesa Zelda? _\- preguntó al fin, y tras varios segundos la niña se volvió a verlo.

Al principio lo miró con sorpresa, pero después sonrió con amabilidad.

\- _Sí, soy yo. ¿Y quién eres tú? -_

_\- Me llamo Link -_

_\- Link... -_ repitió pensativa – _Tuve un sueño sobre tu llegada, Héroe _– Link se sobresaltó al escucharla decir eso. La princesa continuó – _En mi sueño derrotabas al mal pero surgía una sombra a tu espalda lista para empuñar su arma contra ti -_

Link no supo que se supone que debía contestar a eso. Lo único que él sabía es que el Gran árbol Deku le dijo que debía evitar que el mal consiguiera las 3 piedras espirituales, fuera de eso ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que hacía.

\- _Mira, Link. Ese hombre es Ganondorf, es el rey de las Gerudos_ – dijo señalando a un a un hombre pelirrojo a través de la ventana – _Y el chico que esta a su lado y que se parece a ti es su hijo_ –

Link vio que el chico al que se refería la princesa se trataba de Dark Link - Ese hombre es malo. Quiere hacer "la paz" con Hyrule, pero yo no creo que eso sea cierto – dejó de mirar por la ventana para regresar su vista al rubio -_ Link, no te acerques a ese chico. Creo que él es la sombra que aparece en mis sueños -_

Sin poder decirle nada a la princesa sobre sus anteriores encuentros, Link simplemente asintió.

* * *

**Sugerencias, quejas, preguntas, e-mails bombas; dejen reviews~**


	3. Compromiso

**Reviews:  
Mikuday-chan:** ¡Hola! ¡Me alegro que me sigas leyendo! Y no te preocupes, estoy haciendo hasta lo imposible por continuar Balada del Héroe~ :D (menos descuidar la escuela e.e). Si me dejas 2 reviews más ganas un cupón a una Galleta Imaginaria gratis (?).

* * *

Link fue a la Montaña de la Muerte como le había pedido la Princesa Zelda a buscar la segunda Piedra espiritual. Se hizo amigo de una raza de hombres de piedra llamados Goron y los rescató de un temible monstruo que los acechaba, y como recompensa a su coraje le obsequiaron el Rubí Goron, justo lo que buscaba.

Luego de su hazaña pasó un par de días en la Aldea Kakariko, que se encontraba a los pies de la montaña, en reposo a causa de algunas heridas, nada graves pero molestas. Y a continuación se dispuso a marcharse a buscar el Dominio Zora, donde Darmani, el jefe de los goron, le indicó que se encontraba la tercera y última piedra.

Mientras andaba por las planicies de Hyrule a pasos cortos, ya teniendo tiempo para cavilar, pues debido al asunto con los Goron se había olvidado por completo del niño gerudo; se preguntó: ¿Por qué Dark Link se le acercaba tanto? ¿Era verdad lo que le había dicho sobre que le gustaba? ¿o era una excusa para ganar su confianza y luego traicionarlo? ¿Y quién era ese tal Ganondorf y que hacía Dark Link con él? ¿...de verdad era su padre?

Por lo que le había dicho la Princesa Zelda, Link se trataba del legendario héroe que encontraría las piedras espirituales y las pondría en el pedestal del Templo del Tiempo para conseguir la Espada Maestra y así derrotar al mal... Link no estaba seguro si quiera de qué mal se trataba o si estaba a la altura de la misión, lo que de verdad le preocupó fue cuando la princesa le dijo que por cada héroe siempre hay una sombra que intentaría detenerlo.

\- _¡Link! ¡Te encontré! _\- el chico pelinegro le saltó encima, apenas si habiéndole dado tiempo al rubio de reaccionar.

\- _Dark..._ \- en cuanto el niño se bajó de él, y tras recordar las advertencias de la princesa, se alejó de él unos cuantos pasos.

\- _Hey, ¿sucede algo? _\- preguntó al notar la mirada inquieta del rubio.

\- _Na-nada. Yo... tengo que irme _– dijo comenzando a caminar más rápido. No quería estar cerca del pelinegro mientras dudara de sus intenciones.

\- _Oye, ¡espera! _\- Dark Link corrió tras de él y lo tomó de la muñeca – _Hoy tengo algo de tiempo, déjeme acompañarte - _

\- _Dark _– se detuvo, y dijo sin voltear a verlo - _¿Qué haces aquí?_ -

El pelinegro no esperaba una pregunta así, por lo que dudó varios segundos antes de contestar.

\- _Eh...Estaba de paso y... te vi, y... -_

\- _¿Es eso cierto?_ \- se volvió a mirarlo con gravedad, tanto que Dark Link se sorprendió -_ ¿O es que ya sabías donde estaba? -_

Link podía ser ingenuo mas no tonto. En esos momentos ambos estaban a escasos metros a la entrada del Dominio Zora, lejos del castillo o cualquier otra ciudad. No había manera de que su encuentro fuese una casualidad.

Siendo que el pelinegro no contestaba, el rubio lanzó otra pregunta para presionarlo.

-_ ¿Acaso fue tu padre el que te envió a buscarme? -_

_\- P-pero, tú... ¿cómo es que...? -_

\- _Entonces era cierto... –_ agachó la cabeza, con los ojos y el pecho punzándole, como si una espina se clavara en ellos; se sentía traicionado, herido. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que realmente le gustaba Dark Link. Y si su intención era acabar con él, ¿no habría sido más fácil asesinarlo sin jugar así con sus sentimientos?

Link no pudo más y comenzó a llorar. Había tenido que salir de su aldea y dejado atrás su hogar, y aunque no sentía miedo ni temor a lo desconocido, sí se sentía tan solo sin Saria y Mido.

\- _He-hey, el que debería estar llorando soy yo _– dijo Dark Link tomando al rubio de los hombros luego de pasarse las manos por la cara – _Yo...no sé cómo te enteraste, pero sí, mi padre me mandó a buscarte, y supongo que ya sabrás por qué motivo_ – Link simplemente asintió. No quería oír de su boca que iba a matarlo – _Pero no pienso hacerlo, así que deja de llorar _– dijo en un tono duro, pero aún así se escuchaba su voz ahogada por el esfuerzo de no volver a llorar.

_\- ¿Por qué?... -_

_\- Porque no mentía cuando dije me gustas_ – dijo ruborizándose – _La primera vez que nos encontramos... mi plan era sólo observarte un momento y después decirle a mi padre que no te había encontrado, pero tú te diste cuenta de mi presencia y... hablamos, y me agradaste mucho. Después de eso no podía dejar de pensar en ti y... ¡Agh! ¡Esto es vergonzoso! _\- dijo y lo abrazó, más que nada para esconder su rostro colorado y sus mejillas mojadas. Link, aunque todavía no pudiendo disipar sus dudas sobre él, decidió dejarlas a un lado por un momento e igual lo rodeó con sus brazos - _Lo siento, debí decírtelo antes... Pero tenía miedo a que me rechazarás, además de que desde un principio nunca pensé en obedecer a mi padre, así que no lo creí necesario... _-

\- _Es...está bien_ – dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Durante varios segundos hubo un silencio que fue roto por Dark Link a la vez que se separaban.

\- _Link, será mejor que nos demos prisa_ –

_\- ¿Eh? -_

_\- Buscas la tercera piedra espiritual, ¿no es así? Mi padre aún no sabe que las estás buscando. Debemos conseguirla lo antes posible y llevarlas al Templo del Tiempo antes de que intente apoderarse de Hyrule_ – tomó al rubio de la mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia el Dominio Zora.

\- _Dark, ¿por qué me ayudas? Él es tu padre... -_

_\- Digamos que no comparto su forma de pensar. Él está enfermo de poder y eso no me agrada. No le es suficiente ser el rey de las gerudo... Además, ayudándote a ti a detenerlo, mato dos pájaros de un tiro_ – dijo sonriendo.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Al llegar al Dominio Zora, entraron allí atravesando una cascada donde fueron recibidos cordialmente por una raza de hombres pez, quienes al explicarles que querían una audiencia con el rey no tuvieron problemas en escoltarlos a la sala del trono.

\- _Pasen, es por aquí _– dijo un zora que les hacía de guía – _Su majestad, un par de mensajeros del Palacio real de Hyrule vienen a verlo _-

\- _Muy bien, ¿a qué se debe su visita, mensajeros? _\- preguntó el rey, que se trataba de un zora de un tamaño mucho mayor que los otros, pero aún así su voz y aspecto eran dóciles.

\- _Discúlpenos, Su majestad, hemos sido enviados a buscar el Zafiro Zora_ – dijo Dark Link después de hacer una reverencia inclinando el torso hacia adelante.

\- _Umm...bueno _– el rey dudó un poco antes de hablar – _Me gustaría entregárselos, pero me temo que mi hija Ruto escapó con él y se adentró a Bubulubu -_

\- _Es Jabu-Jabu, Su majestad _– le corrigió el zora.

\- _¡Eso! Jabu-Jabu -_

_\- ¿Uh? ¿Qué es un Jabu-Jabu? _\- preguntó Link.

\- _Es el guardián de nuestro dominio –_ respondió el rey – _Cuando la princesa hace rabietas suele entrar en él para esconderse. Si la traen de vuelta les recompensaré con el Zafiro Zora_ – dijo señalando un camino al lado de su trono – _Vayan por ese camino y verán un pez gigante, ese es Bubulubu_ -

\- _Jabu-Jabu...-_

\- _Parece que no queda de otra_ – suspiró Dark Link – _Tendremos que ir por esa princesa si queremos la piedra -_

Link asintió y se encaminaron hacia donde les indicó el rey.

-_ Dark... -_

_\- ¿Qué sucede? -_

_\- ¿Viste lo grande que era el rey zora? - _preguntó ya que se encontraban en el exterior.

_\- Sí _– rió – _Sólo esperemos que la princesa Ruto no sea así de grande -_

Se detuvieron al toparse con el pez gigante.

\- _Así que... ¿debemos dejar que el pez nos coma? _\- cuestionó Link un tanto incrédulo.

\- _Eso parece... _\- Dark pateó a Jabu-Jabu pero éste no reaccionó del todo, solo seguía pestañeando – _Es bastante manso, no creo que nos vaya a hacer daño_ – dijo y le abrió el hocico con ambos brazos.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

No tenían mucho tiempo de haber entrado a Jabu-Jabu cuando los chicos se encontraron con extrañas medusas que nada más verlos comenzaron a atacarlos, a lo que ambos se enfrentaron a ellas con sus espadas.

-_ Esto ya me está enfadando_ – se quejó Dark Link.

\- _A mí también, pero debemos encontrar a la princesa Ruto_ – dijo preocupado por la chica.

\- _Cierto. Se supone que ella tiene el Zafiro Zora _– recordó.

-_ Sí. Y podría estar ella en peligro con estas cosas atacando _– refiriéndose a las medusas.

Unos cuantos pasos más dieron cuando escucharon un grito femenino, y se apresuraron hasta encontrarse a la princesa zora siendo atacada por las medusas. La chica se sorprendió al verlos.

\- _¡Ustedes! ¡No se queden ahí parados! ¡Ayúdenme!_ \- gritó desesperada.

Link asintió y enseguida desenfundó de nuevo su espada, Dark hizo lo mismo. Tras acabar con los enemigos la chica suspiró aliviada.

\- _¿Estás bien? _\- le preguntó Link al tiempo que la ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

-_ ¿Ah? ¿Qué si estoy bien?_ \- respondió con brusquedad - _¡Casi soy la cena de esas cosas! ¡Claro que no estoy bien! . _\- al levantarse, se cruzó de brazos y volteó hacia otro lado, indignada por la pregunta. Aún así los miró de reojo – _Nunca me habían atacado antes, no entiendo qué sucedió... Por cierto, ¿puedo saber el nombre de mi salvador? -_ cuestionó suavizando la voz y mirando al rubio con ojos coquetos.

\- _Soy Link, y el es Dark. Tú debes ser la princesa Ruto, ¿no? _-

-_ ¡Vaya! Qué halago que sepas mi nombre_ – dijo complacida –_ Efectivamente, soy Ruto, la princesa de los Zoras -_

\- _¡Genial! ¿Entonces podrías darnos el Zafiro Zora? -_

\- _¿Uh? ¿Para qué necesitas el Zafiro Zora? ¡Ah! No me digas que..._ – se ruborizó y se llevó las manos a sus mejillas - _¿Acaso la quieres para casarte conmigo? Porque por mí no existe ningún inconveniente -_

-_ ¡Hey! ¿Cómo que "casarse" contigo? _\- preguntó Dark Link enseguida, notablemente molesto.

\- _¿Qué es "casarse"?_ \- quiso saber Link.

\- ¡_Fácil! El Zafiro Zora es el anillo de compromiso de la familia real de los Zoras. Prefiero dársela a mi salvador Link que al zora idiota que mi padre eligió como mi prometido –_ dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

\- _Ya veo. Pues Link no se casará contigo. Así que nos dará el Zafiro Zora como su padre lo prometió por encontrarla _– dijo con cierto tono de amenaza.

\- _Oigan, ¿qué es "casarse"?_ \- volvió a preguntar, ahora sintiéndose un poco ignorado.

\- _¿Tienes algún problema de que Link se case conmigo? _\- preguntó desafiante.

_\- ¡Pues sí lo hay! -_

_\- ¿Ah, sí? Dime cuál es -_

\- _Link es mi novio_ – contestó enviándole una mirada ganadora y a su vez burlona.

-_ ¿No-novios? -_ repitió alarmada e incrédula – _Pe-pero ustedes...-_

\- _No somos hermanos ni familiares, si eso te preguntabas. Sólo nos parecemos -_

_\- ¿Qué es "no..."? - _antes de terminar de preguntar, Dark le tapó la boca.

La princesa se quedó en shock un momento para después exclamar:

\- _¡Lo hubieran dicho antes! - _le entregó el Zafiro Zora a Link – _Yo apoyo por completo este tipo de relación... ¡Oh! No me digan que quieren la piedra para casarse entre ustedes_ – rió tímidamente.

Dark Link sonrió mientras que Link ni siquiera entendía de que hablaban, pero se alegró de tener la tercera piedra.

\- _La necesitamos para otra cosa, pero no descartaré la boda_ – dijo divertido y sonriéndole a Link, provocando que éste se sonrojara.

\- _De acuerdo. Ahora que el Zafiro Zora no me pertenece ya no tengo motivo para esconder dentro de Jabu-Jabu -_

\- _¿Y por qué se escondía aquí, princesa? _\- preguntó Link con curiosidad.

\- _Bueno, eso... Mi padre quería que le entregue la piedra a quien eligió como mi esposo, pero no quiero casarme con él, así que decidí escaparme. Pero como el Zafiro Zora ya no es mío, ya no tengo nada de que preocuparme _– sonrió - _Como sea, empiezo a tener hambre. Salgamos de aquí -_

Al salir de Jabu-Jabu.

\- _Estoy seguro de que aquí en adelante puede irse sola a casa, princesa _– dijo Dark.

\- _Claro, pero... -_ choca sus dedos índices entre sí con vergüenza.

\- _¿Necesitas algo? _\- preguntó Link amablemente.

\- _Este...¿podrían...? -_ se ruboriza -_ ¿podrían darse un beso frente a mí? -_

\- _¡¿Qué?! -_

\- _Por supuesto, no hay problema –_ Dark tomó a Link de las mejillas e hizo juntar sus labios. El rubio intentó empujarlo, por su parte, la princesa veía encantada la escena -_ ¿Es lo que quería, princesa? _-

\- _¡Por supuesto, gracias! ¡Espero que nos volvamos a ver! -_ se despidió de ellos con la mano alzada – _¡Link, si algún día dejas a Dark, te dejaré ser mi prometido! -_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Ya teniendo las tres piedras espirituales, Link y Dark Link debían volver a la ciudad e ir al Templo del Tiempo.

\- _Dark, ahora que lo pienso, ¿tú eres un príncipe como la princesa Ruto? _\- preguntó cuando caminaban hacia el castillo, tomados de la mano.

\- _Umm. Sí, podría decirse que sí... _\- contestó pensativo – _Las Gerudos son una raza de sólo mujeres, mi padre y yo somos los únicos hombres. Él es el rey...así que yo soy algo así como el príncipe, aunque no tengo ese título, si a eso te refieres -_

Cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar al castillo, vieron a un caballo que llevaba a dos personas encima. Una de ellas era la princesa Zelda y la otra mujer Impa, su niñera. Link supo enseguida que algo no andaba bien así que intentó alcanzarlas corriendo.

\- _¡Link, espera! _\- Dark corrió tras él.

_\- ¡Princesa! -_

_\- ¡Link! _\- la princesa le lanzó un objeto azul antes de desaparecer de la vista de los chicos, el cual golpeó al rubio en la frente haciéndolo caer.

\- _¿Estás bien? _\- dijo mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

\- _Sí, estoy bien_ – frotándose donde recibió el golpe. Después, volvió la mirada al suelo para encontrarse lo que la princesa le había tirado. Era una ocarina azul con el sello de la familia real.

\- _Veo que me has desobedecido, Dark _– escucharon una voz masculina. Se trataba del hombre pelirrojo, Ganondorf. Al igual que las mujeres estaba sobre un caballo. Era él el que las perseguía –_ Te ordené que mataras al chico, ¿no es así? _\- dijo aparentemente tranquilo, pero con una mirada furiosa -

\- _Sí, ¡pero no lo haré! ¡No voy a ayudarte en tus planes malignos, padre! _-

\- _Eres un insolente. ¡Te enseñaré a respetarme! _\- tronó los dedos e hizo aparecer una especie de campo de fuerza alrededor de Dark Link e inmediatamente lo hizo desaparecer.

\- _¡Dark! _\- exclamó el rubio pero fue demasiado tarde, ya no estaba -_ ¿Qué le hiciste? _-

\- _Sólo lo regresé a casa... Ahora, dame esa ocarina, niño_ -

\- _¿La ocarina? _\- repitió mirándola en su mano, después la escondió tras de sí - _¡No te daré nada! -_

Link intentó correr, debía proteger la ocarina que la princesa le había confiado, pero antes de llegar al puente del castillo el hombre tranquilamente alzó una mano y conjuró una bola de energía morada que golpeó al rubio y lo hizo soltar la ocarina.

Ganondorf bajó de su caballo negro y tomó la ocarina para después volver a subirse.

\- Te mataría ahora mismo pero no rebajo mi nivel con niños. De todos modos sin ésto ya no puedes hacer nada contra mí – tras terminas de decir aquello, hizo andar su caballo para continuar la persecución.

\- _Ouch..._ \- se levantó pesadamente del suelo, con la espalda chamuscada y las rodillas adoloridas del impacto -_ ... Se llevó la ocarina de Saria_ – dijo al darse cuenta que aún tenía la ocarina azul _\- Debo... debo ir al templo...Después buscaré a Dark _-

Cruzó el puente para llegar a la ciudad e ir al Templo del Tiempo. Al entrar, puso las piedras espirituales donde un pedestal, donde al ya estar colocadas empezaron a brillar. Sin embargo, nada pasaba. Entonces recordó la ocarina azul. La princesa Zelda le había enseñado una melodía que debía ser tocada al estar las piedras reunidas. Esa era la clave para abrir el portón que resguardaba la Espada Maestra.

Tocó la melodía que recordaba y tan pronto dejó de sonar el instrumento la puerta se abrió.

* * *

**Sugerencias, quejas, mentadas, regalitos; dejen reviews n-n**


	4. Otro tiempo

**¡Hola!...Sí, ya sé que me tardo mucho en publicar, pero ya salí de la Universidad y tengo vacaciones por ahora, así que trataré de escribir de nuevo como antes! :'D**  
**Bueno, ya... Aquí les dejo el cap 4.**

* * *

\- _Link _– habló un hombre de avanzada edad -_ Estás en la cámara de los sabios. Han pasado siete años desde que tomaste la espada del pedestal…-_

\- _¿Qué...? ¿Siete años? _– repitió el rubio, confundido y desorientado, mirando hacia todos lados solo para encontrarse dentro de una extraña habitación en la que brotaban agua del centro y lo rodeaban seis pedestales de distintos colores.

-_ Sí. Mírate, Link. Has crecido, eres un adulto_ –

Link, aún sin entender muy bien sus palabras. Se miró las manos, ya no eran las mismas; sus dedos eran largos y las palmas grandes. Se tocó el rostro con ellas y se sintió extraño. Todo su cuerpo se sentía diferente.

\- _Mi nombre es Rauro_ – continuó el hombre – _Soy uno de los seis sabios. Link, fuiste encerrado estos años dentro del templo puesto que eras muy joven cuando tomaste la Espada Maestra. Durante ese tiempo, Ganondorf tomó el control de Hyrule y lo tiene casi todo bajo su poder. Es tu deber como el héroe del tiempo salvar a Hyrule de Ganondorf… Busca a los cinco sabios restantes -_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Link tardó varios minutos en reaccionar cuando apareció de nuevo dentro del Templo del Tiempo. Las antes blancas paredes ahora eran grices, y una manta de polvo cubría el piso y el pedestal de las piedras espirituales. Y la ciudad, que había sido tan hermosa tan solo unos minutos atrás... ahora estaba destruida y plagada de monstruos. Para Link, todo sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Le costaba creerlo. Pero, lo que más le preocupaba, ¿Dark Link estaría bien?

No tuvo siquiera tiempo en pensar en deprimirse al recordar las palabras del sabio Rauro. En esos momentos debía dirigirse hacia el Bosque perdido, donde se hallaba el Templo del Bosque y posiblemente uno de los Sabios.

Al llegar a la Villa Kokiri, Link caminó entre las casas buscando señales de vida, mirando dentro de ellas pero parecían totalmente abandonadas. Eso no sólo le preocupó, le aterró pensar en que algo le pudo haber ocurrido a esos chicos que, sí, quizás lo rechazaron por no tener un hada, pero sabía que eran buenos niños y no merecían sufrir de esa manera. Cuando creyó que no encontraría ni un alma rondando por el lugar escuchó un grito. Reconoció la voz enseguida, tenía que ser de Mido, el jefe de los kokiris, quien estaba siendo atacado por una planta Deku Baba.

Con algo de pesadez desenfundó la Espada Maestra y de una estocada torpe se deshizo del enemigo. Entonces dio un suspiro de alivio, pues le era difícil manejar esa espada con ese "nuevo cuerpo".

\- _¿Estás bien? _\- preguntó corriendo enseguida hacia el kokiri, arrodillándose a su lado.

-_ ¡Woaa! ¡Un adulto!_ \- gritó Mido lavándose de un salto del suelo, sorprendido. Pero pronto recordó que debía mantener su postura de líder – _Digo...Sí. Agradezco tu ayuda, Extraño...Aunque no sé cómo lograste entrar a la Villa...Supongo que la maldición también deshizo nuestras defensas... -_

El rubio por un momento se sorprendió que Mido no lo reconociera, hasta que recordó su aspecto actual, por otro lado, Mido seguía siendo un niño, como si los siete años no hubiesen pasado para él.

\- _¿Qué le sucedió a la villa? -_

\- _Eso... _\- suspiró – _Poco después de que nuestro guardián el Gran Árbol Deku murió, cayó una especie de maldición sobre nosotros: muchos Deku Baba nos empezaron a atacar y los animales se volvieron más agresivos. Desde entonces no hemos podemos salir de nuestras casas sin sentir miedo. Tenemos que escondernos todo el tiempo... y él no está aquí para protegernos_ – cada vez fue bajando más la voz hasta al punto de llegar a ser un balbuceo_ – Se fue y nunca volvió... -_

_\- ¿De quién hablas? -_

\- _De...de un tonto que conocía. Pero ya no importa_ – se pasó una mano por el rostro y bufó – _Como sea. Deberías salir de aquí, este es un lugar sagrado para los kokiris y no permitimos la entrada a forasteros –_ dijo comenzando a caminar – _En estos momentos debo ir al Bosque perdido a buscar a alguien, pero cuando regrese no quiere verte por aquí -_

\- _¿Al Bosque perdido? _\- repitió alarmado. Mido nunca entraría al Bosque perdido, le tenía pavor. Debía tener una razón muy poderosa para querer entrar ahí – _Yo también debo ir allí, me dirijo al Templo del Bosque. Podemos ir juntos -_

_\- ¿Al Templo del Bosque? Es a donde voy _– dijo pensativo – _Está bien... No sé qué tienes que hacer ahí, pero te permitiré acompañarme. Desde este momento se te será otorgado un título como mi ayudante; por hoy eres un Kokiri honorario. Siéntete halagado -_

Link no necesitaba leer mentes para saber que Mido no estaba siendo bondadoso, más era que tenía miedo de ir solo.

-_ Y ya que estamos en eso... También me ayudarás a buscar a Saria -_

_\- ¡¿Saria?! ¿Está perdida? -_

_\- Sí. Hace unos días fue al Templo del Bosque sola pero no ha regresado, es por eso que voy a buscarla... Ella creía que la clave para deshacernos de esta maldición debería encontrarse allí -_

Ahora Link no sólo estaba preocupado por Dark Link, ahora también por Saria. Y que Mido quisiese también exponerse al peligro yendo a buscarla le ponía más de nervios.

Después un par de horas de caminata y enfrentarse a monstruos y animales que obstruían su paso, por fin llegaron al Templo del Bosque y entraron. El lugar por dentro era algo lúgubre y oscuro, pero se guiaron relativamente fácil gracias a una vistosa alfombra roja que les marcaba el paso, y a la vez que recorrían los pasillos, podían escuchar crujidos y todo tipo de ruidos aterradores lo cual lo único que hacían era alterarle los nervios a Mido, mientras que a Link eso sólo le indicaba que iban por el camino correcto.

Se dieron cuenta que llegaron a su destino cuando se toparon con una habitación llena de pinturas, todas las mismas. Un desolado panorama azul y negro. Pero una de las pinturas era un poco diferente de las demás. Parecía como si de a poco un jinete cabalgando pasara a primera plano y... ¿saliera de la pintura?

-_ ¡¿Qué es eso?! -_ gritó Mido, escondiéndose tras Link.

-_ No...tengo idea _– contestó igual de pasmado. El jinete les lanzó un rayo y Link inconscientemente usó la espada para repelerlo, después intentó atacarlo pero su caballo fue más rápido esquivando el golpe – _No logro alcanzarlo... ¡Mido, corre! -_

_\- ¡No! ¡No voy a dejar solo a mi ayudante! -_ dijo tratando de armarse de valor, pero la verdad era que no dejaba de temblar – _¡Bu-buscaré algo con lo que podemos derrotarlo! -_

\- _No tienes que buscar más _– dijo una tercera voz, y de las sombras apareció un hombre con ropajes azules y un símbolo de un ojo rojo con una lágrima, quien dejó caer un Arco junto a Link – _Eso servirá_ -

Link, sin prestarle mucha atención al extraño, tomó el arco, e imaginando que usaba una resortera, disparó una flecha en contra del fantasma, el cual terminó cayendo del caballo y desapareció haciéndose polvo.

Link suspiró aliviado, al parecer todo había terminado. Entonces un brillo verdoso comenzó a iluminar el lugar hasta desvanecerse de a poco, dejando ver a una chica kokiri que sonreía alegremente.

_\- Link, gracias a ti el Bosque Kokiri podrá regresar a la normalidad -_

\- _Saria... -_ Link solamente pudo pronunciar el nombre de su mejor amiga. Hacía apenas pocas semanas que no la veía, pero sabía que para ella habían sido años.

\- _Sí. Soy la Sabia del Bosque, por eso ya no puedo estar en este mundo con ustedes. Pero siempre seremos amigos ¿verdad? Estaré apoyándote, Link -_

-_ Se fue... _\- dijo Mido viendo con tristeza como Saria se desvanecida a la vez que se despedía de ellos agitando una mano. De pronto se dio cuenta de algo - _¡Hey! ¿Te llamas Link? Qué coincidencia, tienes el mismo nombre que ese tonto -_

Link sonrió y asintió sin intención de corregirlo. Eso era lo mejor.

-_ Ah, debo regresar enseguida a la Villa Kokiri a darle las buenas noticias a los demás. Gracias por tu ayuda, Link. De ahora en adelante eres bienvenido a nuestra villa_ – dijo Mido con una amplia sonrisa antes de comenzar a correr de regreso.

Link se sintió contrariado, entre halagado y triste. Le hubiese gustado más haber sido bienvenido a la villa cuando era niño...Sin embargo, estaba feliz de que los kokiris ahora estaban a salvo.

Luego de que Mido desapareciera de su vista, se fijó en el chico que le había entregado el arco.

\- _Gracias por ayudarnos hace unos momentos ¿pero quién eres? -_

\- _Mi nombre es Sheik. Soy un Sheikah –_ dijo haciendo una reverencia –_ Y no tienes nada que agradecer, es mi deber ayudar en todo lo que pueda -_

\- _Uhm, ¿Qué es un Sheikah?_ \- preguntó curioso.

\- _No interesará saberlo. Eso ya no tiene importancia_ – dijo el chico haciendo un ademán despreocupado, a la vez que se aproximaba a Link - _¿Por qué no mejor me hablas de ti? -_

-_ ¿Hablar de mí? _\- repitió confuso, además de que se percató de la cercanía del otro rubio, no entendiendo lo que pretendía.

\- _Dime, ¿alguna vez te han dicho que tienes unos ojos preciosos?_ \- le susurró cerca del oído y Link se ruborizó

\- _Bueno... en realidad sí _– al escuchar aquello, Link recordó que Dark Link alguna vez le había comentado lo mucho que le gustaba el azul de sus ojos - _¡Tengo que irme! ¡Gracias por todo!_ \- exclamó de pronto y corrió. Debía encontrar pronto al pelinegro.

Sheik suspiró frustrado.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Link regresó a la Aldea Kakariko luego de deshacerse de un dragón que acosaba a la gente de raza Goron, con lo cual descubrió que Darunia era otro de los sabios que buscaba. Además, volvió a tener algo de ayuda del chico Sheikah que, cuando éste buscaba una recompensa "por sus servicios", Link lo ignoró una vez más.

Link se recostó sobre un pozo y suspiró. Había preguntado por toda la aldea si alguien había visto a un chico parecido a él pero nadie sabia nada. Comenzaba a sentirse solo y algo desesperado de no saber nada de él, si se encontraba bien, si él también lo extrañaba...

-_ ¿Eres tú, Link?_ \- el rubio escuchó que una mujer lo llamaba, y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Impa, la niñera de la princesa Zelda - _¡Lo sabía! -_ sonrió – _Han pasado siete años desde la última vez que te vi, ¡cómo has crecido!_ -

Link parpadeó sin entender la nostalgia que los rodeaba, entonces recordó que para él esos siete años había sido nada. No terminaba de acostumbrarse.

La mujer llevó a Link a una posada donde éste le contó de su misión de buscar a los seis sabios y, con algo de vergüenza, también le confesó a quien más buscaba.

\- _Pero la princesa dijo que ese chico era peligroso. Y también me dijo que le prometiste no acercarte a él – _le regaño Impa, entre molesta y preocupada.

\- _L-lo sé, pero lo conocí mucho antes de que la princesa me advirtiera sobre él _– se defendió – _Además, Dark Link no es peligroso... - _agachó la mirada, tratando de esconder su ojos llorosos.

\- _Sé honesto conmigo, ¿entre tú y ese chico hay algo, verdad? _\- cuestionó con seriedad. No necesitaba usar sus habilidades de sheikah para darse cuenta que esa mirada era la de un enamorado que ha perdido a su amante.

-_ ¿"Algo"? ¿qué significa eso? -_

\- _Ah... me refiero a... bueno, tú sabes... -_ Link negó con la cabeza, por lo que la mujer recordó que él seguía siendo un niño en su interior, así que tardó un poco en encontrar las palabras apropiadas para su pregunta – _Me refiero a que si tienes un sentimiento especial hacia él -_

\- _Especial..._ \- murmuró pensativo – _Cuando estoy con él, siento que mi corazón se acelera, también que mis mejillas arden...es extraño, pero me pongo feliz cuando estoy con él _– sonrió dulcemente tal cual la edad que tenía. La mujer suspiró.

_\- ¿Es decir que son algo así como novios? -_

-_ ¿Eh?_ \- a su memoria volvió el día en que Dark Link declaró ante la princesa Ruto que él y Link eran novios. Aunque seguía sin entender el significado de eso – _Sí. Creo que sí -_

-_ Y-ya veo _– Impa se ruborizó y prefirió zanjar el tema. Por ahora ninguno de los dos conocía su paradero. Link estaba fuera de peligro en esos momentos – _Sólo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo. La princesa Zelda ya cumplió con avisarte de su visión..._-

\- _La princesa, ¿dónde se encuentra? -_

-_ No lo sé con certeza_ – cabeceó de manera negativa – _Pero sé que está segura y que nada va a pasarle. La dejé en buenas manos -_

La siguiente hora continuaron conversando de muchas cosas, desde lo que había sucedido hacía siete años atrás cuando Link tomó la espada hasta la actualidad para tenerlo al corriente del estado decadente de varias aldeas que ya encontraban bajo el poder de Ganondorf, cuando escucharon gritos provenientes del exterior de la posada. No tardaron mucho en salir con alarme a saber que era lo que sucedía y vieron a personas corriendo despavoridas a buscar refugio en sus casas, pues, al parecer, un sirviente de Ganondorf se acercaba a la aldea.

\- _Olvidé mencionarlo _– dijo Impa poniéndose en guardia –_ Cada cierto tiempo vienen siervos de Ganondorf a tratar de mermar la población e infundir miedo. Sin embargo, no son nada de difícil de derrotar, al menos para mí -_

Link apenas si escuchó las palabras de la mujer, pues desde lejos pudo ver algo captó su atención. Tratándose de un ser maligno, esperaría ver algún especie de monstruo, pero se trataba de un ser humano que caminaba con una espada desenfundada hacia ellos.

Cuando se hubo acercado más, Link pudo reconocer aquellas facciones idénticas a "su nuevo rostro" y esos ojos rubíes que jamás podría olvidar.

\- _Dark..._ \- fue lo único que pudo musitar ante la sorpresa.

* * *

**Sugerencia,s quejas, mentadas de madres, amenazas de muerte; dejen reviews.**


	5. Reencuentro

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo la continuación de Kiss. Tardé un poco en continuar porque tenía algunas dudas de cómo continuar especialmente este capítulo y...creo que tomé la decisión correcta.  
Recuerden que los revies me ayudan a saber si voy bien o mal con la historia.**

* * *

Link no podría creer lo que veía. Era Dark Link, la persona a quien estuvo buscando durante días y que ahora aparecía frente a él como por arte magia. Sin mucha sorpresa se dio cuenta Dark también era un adulto y que seguían siendo físicamente iguales, sólo que el cabello de Dark era un poco más largo que el suyo. Y sus ojos rojos ya no tenían esa chispa traviesa que había visto por última vez apenas días atrás. Ahora su mirada era extraña, perdida y sin vida. Aquello le dio un vuelco en el corazón, no le gustó para nada.

\- _Link, no te acerques a él _– advirtió Impa blandiendo una espada. Link la miró desconcertado –_ Mira sus ojos. Está siendo controlado por Ganondorf, no entenderá razones. Lo mejor será acabar con él antes de que él lo haga con nosotros_ -

Y sin dar ninguna clase de avisó, Dark Link se lanzó contra Link, quien por acto reflejo logró cubriese a tiempo con el escudo.

\- _¡Atácalo! -_

_\- ¡N-no! ¡No lo haré! _– dijo aguantando a penas los golpes, que si no era por el filo de la espada, era por el impacto contra el escudo, siendo sus brazos los que recibían el mayor daño.

\- _Entonces yo lo haré_ – masculló la sheikah.

Impa corrió hacia el pelinegro con intención de asestarle con la espada, pero Dark usó su propio escudo para golpearla y tirarla al suelo. Sin darle más importancia a la interrupción, continuó atacando a Link. A pesar del dolor, el rubio seguía sin responder a los ataques, tan sólo esperaba el momento preciso para hacerlo retroceder sin lastimarlo. Y a los minutos sucedió, Dark dio un paso en falso y Link usó el mango de su espada para golpear la piedra roja en el pecho de Dark. Recordó las veces que el pelinegro la tocaba nervioso con sus manos cuando decía que su padre lo llamaba, seguramente con eso Ganondorf lo controlaba.

La piedra se rompió fácilmente y el pelinegro dejó de moverse, pero reacción al darse cuenta de que veía a "su reflejo".

Link, cansado y adolorido, cayó de rodillas al suelo, respirando de manera agitada. Quizás la adrenalina del momento y sus tantas horas de preocupación lo debilitaron mentalmente, pues sus parpados comenzaron a caer pesadamente. Pero alzó la vista cuando escuchó su nombre.

\- _L-Link_ – pronunció Dark Link con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- _Dark... _\- lo llamó con dulcura al ver que sus ojos volvían a ser los de antes. Entonces cayó inconsciente.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Ya era de noche cuando Link por fin abrió los ojos. Se encontraba sobre una cama que imaginó que sería de la posada. Intentó levantarse pero se sintió mareado, por lo que mejor decidió recostarse sobre la cabecera e intentar recordar lo que había sucedo.

No obstante, escuchó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y puso en alerta, mas se tranquilizó y se alegró de ver a Impa y a Dark.

Dark Link, al ver al rubio ya despierto, corrió hacia él para abrazarlo mientras gruesas gotas caían por sus mejillas. Link correspondió el abrazo y acarició su cabello, conteniéndose de llorar pues lo creyó innecesario.

Impa, al ver la escena, supo que lo mejor era dejarlos solos y se retiró de la habitación.

\- _Link, perdóname por haberte atacado. Yo...no sabía..._\- comenzó a decir Dark con sumo arrepentimiento en su voz, pero el rubio lo detuvo.

\- _Está bien, Dark. Sé que no eras tú, estabas siendo controlado_ – sonrió y le plantó un beso en la frente.

Entonces se dio cuenta que el pelinegro lo miraba fijamente a la vez que se secaba las lágrimas con las manos.

\- _Link, los años te han estado bien. Estás guapísimo_ – dijo en tono juguetón y el rubio rió. Extrañaba sus ocurrencias.

\- _Bueno, es obvio. Me parezco a ti_ – ahora Dark fue el que rió.

\- I_mpa me contó todo lo que ha pasado...también me dijo que me estuviste buscando_ – alargó una mano para tocar su mejilla – _Pobre, me debiste extrañar mucho_ -

\- _Por supuesto que lo hice _– contestó como si fuera demasiado obvio - _¿Y tú? _-

\- _...También te extrañé_ – contestó con la voz quebrándosele.

Para Dark no había sido una cuestión de días y horas, habían sido 7 largos años sin ver a su novio, sin saber si se encontraba bien, sin saber por qué lo había abandonado...

Link notó que el pelinegro parecía a punto de llorar de nuevo, pero éste hizo sonidos de carraspeos y continuó hablando.

\- _¿Sabes? Me debes siete años de besos_ – comentó en un tono amable que el rubio no reconoció y le pareció extraño – _Y me los voy a cobrar ahora_ – Dark se echó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo de una manera un tanto brusca, descontrolada.

Link sintió la lengua de Dark jugando y saboreando la suya dentro de su boca y por alguna razón sintió mucho temor, empujándolo hacia atrás.

\- _Dark, ¿qué fue...eso?_ \- inquirió nervioso.

\- _Yo...lo siento... _\- cerró los ojos y se maldijo a sí mismo – _Olvidé que todavía eres un niño..._ -

_\- ¿Qué...qué quieres decir? -_

\- _No. Nada. Olvídalo_ – cabeceó de manera negativa – _Puedo esperar. Por ahora, lo mejor será dormir _– dijo y se acomodó en la cama, cubriendo al rubio con sus brazos.

Link, sin entender lo que había sucedido, sintió cierta culpa de haberlo detenido, pero Dark no parecía molesto, así que se acurrucó junto a él y rápidamente se quedó dormido.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

\- _Buenos días. Parece que durmieron bien_ – comentó Impa divertida al verlos tan animados y amorosos.

\- _Buenos días _– saludó el rubio con un ligero rubor. Luego se percató con sorpresa que la mujer estaba muy tranquila con la presencia de Dark.

\- _Ah, no te preocupes. Dark y yo tuvimos una larga charla ayer cuando estuviste inconsciente_ – sonrió – _Debo decir que no confío enteramente en él pero, me prometió que te cuidaría_ -

\- _Y eso haré_ – hizo una reverencia ante Impa con cierta mofa y ésta rodó los ojos.

-_ Como sea. Link, me tomé la libertad de llenar tus bolsas con provisiones. El siguiente templo al que debes dirigirte está en alguna parte del Lago Hylia. Me gustaría acompañarte pero... debo quedarme a proteger este pueblo. Ten por seguro que, como Sabia, te estaré apoyando_ -

Los chicos miraron como la mujer se desvanecía en un halo púrpura.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Tras llegar al Lago Hylia, se enteraron por un científico que vivía junto al lago que el templo se encontraba bajo el agua. Nadaron hacia lo profundo hasta encontrar un portón abierto y entraron sin problemas. No pasaron mucho tiempo derrotando enemigos cuando se encontraron con la princesa Ruto, quien se había aventura al Templo de Agua para tratar de solucionar el congelamiento del Dominio Zora.

-_ ¡Aléjate de Link!_ \- gritó el pelinegro tratando de alejar a su novio de la chica zora.

\- _¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Sólo le pedí un beso como saludo! _\- replicó Ruto, molesta, e intentando jalar al rubio hacia ella - _¡Anda! ¡Deja que me dé un besito! ¡Uno! _\- rogó.

\- _Princesa, me está lastimando_ – dijo Link con pena.

\- _¡No te lastimaría si Dark te soltara! _-

\- _¡No dejaré que lo toques! ¡Suéltalo de una vez! _-

-_ Agh, está bien _– soltó a Link y se cruzó de brazos – _Cuando Dark no esté presente me lo das, ¿de acuerdo? _\- guiñó un ojo.

\- _Nunca lo dejaré solo y menos contigo_ – amenazó con una mirada fulminante.

\- _No aguantas ni una broma _– rió divertida.

\- _¿Se están peleando por mi culpa?_ \- preguntó Link con culpa.

-_ Oh, por supuesto que no, Corazón. Es por culpa de él y sus celos_ – señalando a Dark de forma acusadora.

\- _Dark, ¿por qué estás celoso?_ \- cuestionó confundido.

\- _¿Q-qué? ¡No estoy celoso! -_

El trio continuó discutiendo sandeces hasta que escucharon el agua agitarse. Al volverse a sus espaldas vieron lo que lo estaba provocando.

\- _¡Un monstruo_! - gritó asustada, escondiéndose tras de Link.

El monstruo era una especie de gelatina echa de agua, con una esfera roja en su interior, y tentáculos le sobresalían del cuerpo, los cuales usó para intentar golpear a Link, haciendo que los chicos se separaran para evitarlos.

\- _Es Morpha, es aliado de Ganondorf _– dijo Dark.

\- _¡Auxilio, Link! _\- gritó Ruto. Morpha la había tomado de la cintura y pretendía arrastrarla al agua.

Link quiso correr para ayudarla pero Dark lo detuvo.

-_ Espera, sé como derrotarlo _– sacó un Gancho al que apuntó hacia la esfera dentro de Morpha. Gracias a la punta del gancho la esfera volvió junto con la cadena. Dark enseguida desenfundó su espada para romperla.

El monstruo lanzó un grito doloroso y comenzó a evaporarse, como si los rayos del sol le pegaran.

\- _Dark, ¿cómo sabías que ése era su punto débil? _\- inquirió con admiración en su voz.

-_ Oh, bueno... Era algo obvio, supongo_ – sonrojado.

\- _Oigan, tortolitos, ¿podrían ayudar a su princesa a ponerse en pie? _\- preguntó molesta alargando un brazo.

-_ Ah, por supuesto_ – contestó Link. Pero cuando estuvo apunto de tomar su mano, Ruto fue rodeada por un brillo azul, lo cual significaba solo una cosa...

\- _¿Soy una de los Sabios?_ \- dijo sorprendida y con algo de tristeza en su voz – _Entiendo... Link, tengo que cumplir con mi deber como la Sabia del agua, así que ya no puedo permanecer más en este mundo. Supongo que ya no podremos casarnos, ¡qué lástima! -_

-_ Sí, qué lástima_ – dijo Dark con sarcasmo.

\- _Dark, cásate con Link en mi honor, ¿sí? _\- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

_\- Por supuesto... _\- sonrió, y la chica terminó de desvanecerse.

_\- Dark... ¿qué es "casar"? -_

* * *

**Síiii, lo sé. Quité la "parte lemon". Sucede que en aquél entonces tenía 15 años, se me hacía fácil... ahora ya como mujer responsable y madura (?) me doy cuenta de lo extraña que quedó la escena original, por lo que decidí que era mejor modificarla de esta manera. Espero que nadie se moleste u_u**

**Sugerencias, quejas, mentadas de madres, amenazas de muerte, propuestas de matrimonio; dejen reviews.**


End file.
